Pyrrha
Description Pyrrha bears a resemblence to her mother: Sophitia. Pyrrha has blond, shoulder length hair. She has fair skin, freckles, and green eyes. She wears a cute white and brown dress, with brown gloves. She has thigh high brown boots with a metallic toe to them. Even when not disguised, Pyrrha has taken to wearing one of Hina's ribbons. Her breast size is D. As Pyrrha Ω, her clothing has a far darker color scheme. Other that her color scheme change, the first notable changes are that her irises glow yellow, and that her voice echos. Her left arm also quickly starts to deform into a red, demonic, Nightmare-like form. Pyrrha has a disguise made by Hina for her. She's dyed her hair a bluish silver and arranged it in curling pigtails, and wears a frilly blue dress with a white and green skirt, and black shoes. Personality Pyrrha is a tormented woman, plagued by her past actions. She is paranoid and untrusting, albiet friendly. She simply tends to to share details about her past life unless she absolutely has to, or unless she is confident that the other person is sympathetic. She really just wants to be accepted and loved, and live a normal life if she can. Towards those who know her secrets and accept her still, she will defend them with her life. Her greatest fear is succumbing to Soul Edge's influence once more. Background Pyrrha was kidnapped by Tira when she was only three. Tira forced Pyrrha’s mother, Sophitia, to act as a minion for Soul Edge, as during Pyrrha’s prenatal development, she’d been exposed to the evil energies of the sword. This caused her to have a vital physical dependent on the energy, and a designation as Soul Edge's next host She spent her next seventeen years as a wanderer. She was frequently persecuted by various malfested hunter, and she'd gained a reputation as a ‘Bringer of Woe’; for everyone close to her had died under unknown circumstances (said circumstances were being murdered by Tira). Eventually, Pyrrha was captured, enslaved, and sold to a nobleman’s son named Jurgis at an auction; she'd been fooled by Dampierre. Working as a maid for him, the two fell in love. Jurgis released and proposed to her. But the night after they became engaged, he was murdered by Tira; Pyrrha was then put to trial for a crime she had not committed, and was convicted. However, Tira freed her from prison; and handed her a fragment of Soul Edge, which activated the dormant shard within her. She then set off to manipulate Pyrrha, forcing her into situations where she’d be forced to kill. Tira lured Pyrrha’s brother, Patrokolos, to her, and Pyrrha was reunited with her family for a time. Traveling home, they found Patrokolos’s former master, Graf Dumas, to really be Nightmare. With Patrokolos being unable to fight after learning that the people the Graf had sent him to kill were really innocent people, Pyrrha had a breakdown. This caused her form to malfest, giving her a demonic voice and arm, and causing her irises to glow yellow. She successfully fought back Nightmare, but was rejected by a horrified Patrokolos. Devastated by one of the few people she truly cared about, Tira came to her. Combined with the mental influence of Soul Edge, Pyrrha started to carve a path of destruction across Europe. She eventually stabbed and threw off a bridge Z.W.E.I, who’d just killed Nightmare, and took Soul Edge as her own; just as Tira wanted all along. Patrokolos, who had awakened Soul Calibur, intended on saving her; but Pat realized that as long as Pyrrha held Soul Edge, she could not return to normal. Patrokolos then defeated Pyrrha, but Patrokolos was put into a crystal prison by none other than Elysium: the spirit of Soul Calibur itself. Elysium fought him for control of Patrokolos's body. In order to free him, Pyrrha took Soul Edge up again, and overcame its influence long enough to use it as an ice pick to break him free of the crystal; meanwhile Patrokolos defeated Elysium. The two of them then used Soul Edge to destroy both itself and Soul Calibur, assumedly sending them both back to the Astral Chaos. They then went home… or so they intended. On the way back to Athens, they were walking through a forest; then, a bright light enveloped Pyrrha… and then she could no longer see the forest… or Patrokolos. She was now in the multiverse. Involvement From the minute she entered the Multiverse, Pyrrha's paranoia took command to some extent. She was loath to mention her connection to the evil sword, Soul Edge, and particularly what she did while under it's influence. Still, Pyrrha tried make a life for herself on the Moon, hoping to eventually find Patrokolos again. There, she made her first good friend in the Multiverse: Lunasa Prismriver. Lunasa, like Pyrrha, had been separated from her siblings, Lyrica and Merlin. They agreed to aid each other in the search for their siblings, and moved in together. Both of them had limited job choices. Pyrrha chose to work as a survival teacher on the Moon , given her background as a wanderer; meanwhile, Lunasa worked as a solo violinist. Limited available hours and paychecks made it sufficient, but both knew that they could do with more money. Eventually, the Shy Guys needed assistance, as a starship had fallen mysteriously derelict near Infected Earth . With a paycheck offered for security assistance in the investigation, Pyrrha and Lunasa chose to investigate, meeting Ventus, along with soldiers working for Vindel and Serina. Visiting Mundis Crystallis, Pyrrha found herself being drawn towards a strange malevolent power, finding it to be Soul Edge. Making a bargain with the Gaia Guardians to ask for assistance, in return for information, they headed out to Chaos Shrine. While she was able to find her way past the guardsmen and patrol, she and Lunasa was struck down while inside the temple itself, unable to fend of Soul Edge's assault, and the two were struck down. While ultimately forced to kill under the control of a necromancer, they were then saved by divine intervention. While Lunasa held up well, the already emotionally wounded Pyrrha was traumatized even worse. Pyrrha mostly tried to stay out of the limelight, redoubling her efforts to live a normal life. During this time, Pyrrha met a yakujin by the name of Hina , who offered to drain some of her dense poor luck. The two bonded quickly, having both been ostricized as ill-omens, and Pyrrha didn't fear the yakujin's powers. When the holy meteor struck the Sea of Moondust, Pyrrha went to investigate, hoping that she could use the meteor shard as a more complacent substitute for her Soul Edge shard. Approaching the pools, she was confronted by Valorian troops, in particular Alenko from the Mass Effect universe. Their conversation ended prematurely, however, as a giant skeletal monster attacked. Pyrrha moved to assist, in the hopes that once the overall crisis was over, she could keep the meteor shard for her own use. While fighting the colossal beast, Pyrrha was contacted by the shard, that offered its power if she just would turn on the Valorians. Though it preyed on her emotional weakpoints, Pyrrha quickly realized that it was sentient, and that taking its power would only lead down the road that her use of Soul Edge once did. Now that the shard was no longer a prize to her, she resolved to stay put in order to protect her home. As it turned out, the Meteor was capable of altering bacteria in a way that allowed it to brainwash those infected by it; however, Soul Edge was capable of fighting off it's influence. With the help of Mordin Solus, a cure was made from Soul Edge energy. That being said, before she could get it to the tower to immunize people, they were confronted by Valorian troops, brainwashed by the meteor. With few options, she attacked a meteor shard, managing to destroy it with Soul Edge's power, and temporarily freeing the troops so she could give them the cure. Pyrrha managed to avoid being detected by those who hailed from her homeworld for quite so long; however, it wouldn't last. A nobleman who's son had been killed by Pyrrha during her rampage learned of her presence, and placed a bounty on her. Several different individuals responded, for different reasons. Jirall sought to bring out her dark side once more; Judith and Irelia sought to keep an eye on Jirall, as well possibly bring Pyrrha to justice; and Janus Cascade simply wanted the bounty. At Pyrrha's home, it was a normal day. Pyrrha was spending time with Hina watching TV, when they were confronted. Pyrrha initially panicked when she learned she was caught. Before anyone else could get in, however, Judith rushed into Pyrrha's appartment and asked her questions, while Hina called Mokou for help. The once vaguely unified bounty mission split up into a battle between Pyrrha, Judith, Irelia, and Mokou against Jirall and Janus, Jirall wanting to corrupt her, and Janus around for the bounty. Jirall nearly succeeded in corrupting her through sheer emotional trauma, though she was fortunately able to avoid it. Pyrrha made a counteroffer to Jirall, saying he was a lot like her, and was simply lonely. While Pyrrha would eventually learn this might be the case, he was 'rescued' by Abigail, who trapped her in the illusion that the others were the families of the victims, who were cursing at her about her atrocities. Satori, being a mind reader, was able to determine the nature of the illusion Pyrrha was under. Exploiting a weakness in the illusion, the team fought amongst each other in order to make Pyrrha disbelieve the illusion, which was successful. The attempted attack on Pyrrha further strained her damaged psyche, and was left as a shell of a woman for a while, living with Mokou until suspicion died down. There, Hina suggested a makeover, even lending her one of her ribbons. She would eventually get a cute disguise with silver hair and a blue dress. During the Celestial Upheaval, Pyrrha went to Ingresso to investigate the mists and the surrounding disappearances, only to disappear herself. When Lunasa learned what happened, she organized a rescue party for Pyrrha, with Irelia and Kotone Shiome answering the call. While due to the bounty on Pyrrha's head Lunasa was reluctant to work with a member of the Celestial Guardians, Kotone soon proved to have valuable information on how to rescue the girl, as well as the capability to access the TV World. Some time after this, Pyrrha finally met her mother, Sophitia, for the first time since she was a small child, crying tears of joy with finally being reunited with a member of her family. Recently, Pyrrha invited Hina to Solleanna, for a date... not that either of them would admit that. Powers and Capabilities Pyrrha is, first and foremost, a swordswoman. Her weapons of choice are the Omega Sword and Elk Shield, holy armaments that were created for her mother, Sophitia Alexandra, to combat Soul Edge from ores given to her Pyrrha's father, Rothion, by Hephaestus. Her strikes tend to mostly be mundane, though they are more complex than a more 'realistic' swordsman, with effects such as spinning the opponent after hitting them with a sword strike. She is also capable of combining her attacks with minor magic, such as electrical strikes, though she only ever uses them in conjunction with her actual swordsmanship, such as with an electrified sword. Her actual swordstyle tends to be aggressive, in contrast with her personality. If she's emotionally in distress, she may call upon the darkness of her Soul Edge shard, imbuing it onto her strikes. In the worst case scenario, she becomes Pyrrha Ω again temporarily, powering her up significantly for a while. Thankfully, she doesn't stay like this, as even her shard of Soul Edge was subject to the Multiversal Drain. After confronting her shadow in the Midnight Channel, she gained the ability to call upon her persona, Hecate. Her persona focuses on spells, particularly healing spells, although it can cast a few other spells as well. A minor, but important note is her Hermes Sandles, which she aquired in Mundis Crystallis. With their Auto Haste ability, she can attack twice as quickly as usual. Followers/Summons Lunasa Prismriver Pyrrha's sole follower and her roommate. The two of them originally joined forces to help look for each others siblings; however, when they ultimately concluded they weren't in the Multiverse, both simply started living together out of friendship, and to save costs. Lunasa is one of the only people she fully and truly trusts with her secrets, and Pyrrha would fight to the death to protect her. Lunasa often acts as much needed emotional support for Pyrrha, even if Lunasa herself is rather stoic. That being said, Lunasa tends to be well-grounded, or at least as well-grounded as someone from Gensokyo can be. Lunasa mostly uses danmaku magic in battle, though she is capable of manipulating the phantoms of sound to depress and weaken her foes, although she doesn't have any true 'brown notes' for damage dealing. Ever since Pyrrha's secrets were spilled, Lunasa has often done the work Pyrrha needs done in places she can't publically appear. Additionaly, Lunasa headed the rescue efforts for Pyrrha when she disappeared in Ingresso due to the mists. Quotes "Jirall. You really are no different than how I was. Scared, heartbroken, lonely. You feel like this world hates you, so you hate it back. But in the end, it feels hollow, doesn't it? No matter how much blood you spill, no matter what pleasure it gives you, you're still suffering, aren't you? In the end, that's why you want to corrupt me, right? Because maybe then, you'd have somebody who you feel you can trust. Well if you're just like I was, then you can be like I am now. I have friends... true friends." - Pyrrha to Jirall Trivia Pyrrha isn't the first character to be corrupted by Soul Edge. Although she hasn't quite fallen for her yet, Pyrrha is in a ship with Hina. Pyrrha's Arcana in the Persona series is Hanged Man, due to being trapped between Soul Edge and her desire for a normal life. She is slated to recieve Hecate as a persona, due to Hecate being greek and bearing a 'Dark is Not Evil' nature, as well as being mistrusted. See also Fujiwara no Mokou External links * Pyrrha's Intro * Pyrrha's Stats * Pyrrha's page on the Soul Calibur wiki * Pyrrha Ω's page on the Soul Calibur wiki * The Prismriver Sisters on the Touhou wiki * Hecate (her planned persona) on the SMT Wiki * Hanged Man Arcana on the SMT Wiki Category:Player Characters